<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 16 - Meow by Amuah</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592090">Day 16 - Meow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuah/pseuds/Amuah'>Amuah</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!! Writober 2020 [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cats, Christmas Fluff, Gift Exchange, Kozume Kenma &amp; Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, M/M, Nekoma, but maybe more who knows lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:40:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuah/pseuds/Amuah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He heard Lev’s and Shibayama’s voices cheering over their first Christmas with the team, but Yaku and Kuroo were just as loud, declaring that they should do something special for their last year.</p><p>Which is how, the next morning, Kenma found himself buying a present with Kuroo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kozume Kenma &amp; Nekoma Volleyball Club</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!! Writober 2020 [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 16 - Meow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No, this doesn't really have a pairing but there's some lowkey maybe friendship maybe more between Kenma and Kuroo you can decide lmao</p><p>I was watching the Karasuno Christmas exchange audio thing like a day before writing this and so this is the idea. Go look that up if you don't know what I'm talking about.</p><p>Have fun!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kenma sat quietly as Nekoma’s volleyball team roared all around him. While his team was beginning to celebrate the end of their last practice before Christmas, Kenma was silently focused on the playstation in front of him. He heard Lev’s and Shibayama’s voices cheering over their first Christmas with the team, but Yaku and Kuroo were just as loud, declaring that they should do something special for their last year.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which is how, the next morning, Kenma found himself buying a present with Kuroo. They weren’t supposed to know what each other bought so Kuroo had left him to his own devices to find a present fit for anyone on the team. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He quickly grabbed a cat plush, a simple gift that was relevant to the team but not strictly about volleyball. He paid, making sure the grocer put it in a bag so Kuroo couldn’t see what he bought and sat down, waiting for the third year.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kenma,” a voice eventually called, a plastic bag carried in one hand. Kenma looked up from his PSP and blinked in response. “You done?” Kuroo asked, nodding to the identical bag at Kenma’s feet. He nodded, scooping up his bag standing lazily, eyes focused back onto the screen, knowing Kuroo wouldn’t let him bump into anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked out of the store together, soft video game music playing from the device in Kenma’s hands as they walked. Cars sped by as Kuroo chatted idly next to him. Officially Nekoma High School was on Christmas break, but Kuroo had once again dragged him to practice, as he had done for years. As they neared Nekoma’s gym the sounds of skidding shoes and volleyballs slamming into the ground became louder than the small game’s soundtrack, the jarring racket taking away Kenma’s ability to focus on the game. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed, tucking the PSP into his coat pocket. He wouldn’t admit it to Kuroo, but his mind filled with volleyball plays. Already analyzing possibilities from just what he heard. They walked in and joined their plastic bags to the pile of either loosely wrapped or bagged objects in the corner of the room and then began practice as normal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A loud clap reverberated through the room heads jerking to the sound, Kuroo grinning wide. Kenma glanced at the clock, noting the end of practice. “Everyone! Stop what you’re doing! It’s time to share our presents!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All the players relaxed their playing stances, walking over or ducking under the net to grab a present, the idea already having been decided the previous day, everyone sitting in a circle. Kuroo grabbed the speaker before doing the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, someone give me a song to play while we pass the presents around.” Lev raised his hand, and before anyone could tell him he didn’t need to he spoke anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jingle Bell Rock!” he was grinning enthusiastically and Kuroo shrugged, looking for the song. He set the phone down, the electric guitar beginning to play through the speakers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know the rules! Pass it to your right until the song stops!” He had set a timer to a little less than a minute as the song would automatically pause as the alarm went off. They all passed their presents, except Kenma, who had grabbed his PSP as soon as practice had ended. Kuroo, what was sitting next to him, shuffled his gift around the group for him instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Jingle bell time,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” the voice sang, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>is a swell t–</span>
  </em>
  <span>” the music cut off and the rhythmic alarm tone sounded, the group pausing with whatever gift they held in their hands. The sound stopped when Kenma reached out a quick hand and tapped the ‘Stop’ button, and the song resumed until Kuroo grabbed the phone and turned that off, too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay!” Another clap sounded next to Kenma, making him flinch and his pixelated character drop into a void. He clicked disappointedly, setting the device down. “Who wants to open theirs up first!” Kuroo’s grin was wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I vote </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Kenma said grumpily, annoyed that Kuroo had caused him to lose concentration. Some other players nodded or murmured their agreement, so Kuroo shrugged and opened the bag, pulling out the small cat plush Kenma had bought at the store earlier. Kenma blinked, surprised Kuroo had received his gift.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what I bought,” he said, his thoughts mirroring his words. Kuroo’s smile widened and he set the plush in his lap, petting it like an actual cat. Kenma rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, since we already started with me, we can go in jersey order. Kai?” He gestured towards the vice-captain and he nodded politely, his usual smile never wavering. He carefully peeled away at the loose wrapping paper, revealing a cat-shaped piggy bank.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Whose was this?’ Kai said as he slipped the porcelain creature behind him. Inuoka raised his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did everyone get someone related to cats?” he asked as he put his hand down. Everyone nodded sheepishly and they all laughed before looking at Yaku. The libero opened the gift bag and looked inside, laughing before pulling it out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who got me an ugly Christmas sweater?” The fabric unfolded and Yaku held it up, the design of Garfield adorning the front and back, an odd combination of green and red surrounding the large orange face. Lev almost snorted and looked away, Shibayama raising his hand nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Erm, that was me?” he said as if he wasn’t sure and Yaku reached over and smacked him on the shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why, </span>
  <em>
    <span>thank you</span>
  </em>
  <span> Shibayama. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> it.” He was about to stuff the sweater back in the bag but Yamamoto and Lev all but forced him to put it on. Sighing, he tugged the knitted fabric over his head and slipped his arms through. It was a little big on him, the ends of the yarn draping onto the floor and his hands covered by the sleeves. He shook his head as he indicated for Yamamoto to open his neatly wrapped object.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grinned at the indication, tearing away the wrapping. Inside was a box and Yamamoto tilted his head, looking up. Fukunaga gestured towards the box, a sign to continue opening it, and Yamamoto did so. He lifted a manekineko from the box and even Kenma snickered at the look on his face. Fukunaga was smiling contentedly as he watched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fukunaga raised his hand a lot like a manekineko, not purposefully, but it was just the pose he assumed when he wasn’t doing anything else, as awkward as that seemed to everyone else. So the silent second year giving the gift to someone else was a rare moment where his jokes actually landed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma was next, and he quickly opened the grocery back to get it over with and pulled out a pair of cat ears. “You’re kidding me.” Kenma looked at Kuroo immediately, a gloating expression on his face at the incredulous look on Kenma’s face. The ears had obviously been meant for the setter. He tried to put the ears back into the bag before anyone could force him to put them on but was too late.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no no. You’re not getting away with that. Put them on!” Kuroo grabbed his hand before it could drop the ears and pulled it up to eye level. Kenma dejectedly pulled his hair back and set the headband in place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on Kenma! Give us a meow!” Lev was laughing, eyes twinkling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why should I?” he asked dully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll buy Tetris for you!” Kuroo chimed in. “But make it really cute!” Kenma’s decision was made. He straightened, smiled sweetly, and brought his arms up, palms facing towards the ground in the cliche ‘cat’ pose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Meow~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gym walls echoed with laughter, and Kenma took the ears off and stuffed them back into the back before throwing it across the gym. His expression had dropped as soon as he had said the word and he laid back, pulling his PSP back out, blushing slightly.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lmao if you don't know anything about what I said about Fukunaga, me neither I haven't read the manga I've just extensively read the wiki pages for these characters before I wrote this fic. Lucky me some Nekoma episodes came out after I wrote this so maybe people will actually know who these characters are! Huzzah!</p><p>But I hope you enjoyed nonetheless!</p><p>Kudos and comments are always welcome :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>